1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a character recognition method of recognizing characters from character image data obtained by an input device, a method of processing the correction history of character data, and a character recognition system. The present invention particularly relates to a character recognition method for improving a character recognition rate, a method of processing the correction history of character data, and a character recognition system.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. Hei 7-49924 discloses character recognition method in which a correction history is used to eliminate the workload of an operator who repeatedly inputs similar corrections every time a machine erroneously recognizes the same character written in a way unique to a writer (a peculiar way of writing).
The invention described in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. Hei 7-49924 provides, as a method of recognizing handwritten characters, a correction history edited for each writer of handwritten characters. When code data determined by a machine is corrected by an operator, additional information including the correction is stored in the correction history. Character recognition means refers to the correction history as well as a character dictionary to determine code data.
In Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. Hei 7-49924, regarding a character corrected as a character recognition result, code data and the like of other candidate characters obtained in a character recognition process are displayed on a display device in response to a request from an operator, so that the workload of the operator is reduced.
However, a handwritten character of each writer may have two or more characteristics. Further, the characteristics of a current handwritten character are not always identical to those of the character in the correction history registered in the past. For this reason, some characters may not be recognized in the character recognition of Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. Hei 7-49924.